


Supernoobs drabbles

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Supernoobs
Genre: Family drabbles, M/M, yes guys there oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Drabbles and such about the supernoobs.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noobs go to the grocery store and antics ensue.

When we get in here, we only get the bear necessities, got it?". Zen says to the noobs, who all sit in the back of the Bob and Rob mobile. He and Mem are in their human personas, which were incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah".  
"Yes"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Totes"

The group stares at Kevin. "What! I'm looking for a new catchphrase, geez!". He turned to pout toward the window. 

They pull up in an available parking spot and get out the car. "Here". Mem says,handing each of them ten dollars. "But only what you need. Snacks, school supplies, that sorta thing. Ok?".

“They don’t NEED snacks”. Zen says, emphasis on snacks. “You spoil them enough as it is”. “Just let them get their snack”. He doesn’t argue any further so they chocked that up as a win.

The noobs all nod ,looking at the money they’ve been handed as though it's a miracle. They've probably never had this much cash at once. They may be twelve but money's hard to get. 

They walk to the front of the store, the noobs gabbing about what their gonna get. "I'm thinking super duper power crunch!". Kevin says excitedly. "My mom won't buy it cause she says 9.89 is way too much for cereal I'll eat in a few days".

Shope laughs. "While your buying cereal I will be buying the most awesome thing ever!". 

"Oh yeah? What?". Kevin asks. 

 

"The newest book by Ally Queen. She writes all kinds of superhero books, but my favorite is the one about the female superhero who fights crime while looking positively fabulous, and getting the best grades in her school!".

Kevin scoffs. "Why would you want a book on a superhero? You are a superhero!".

"Keep it down Kev". Tyler interrupts the two’s argument. "Besides”. A boastful smirk appears on his face, as he lets his unsaid roll of leader down. “What I'm getting is cooler than the two of yours put together!".

"No way". Kevin and Shope say at the same time. 

"Uh,yes way. I'm getting the new edition of my all time favorite comic 'Ultraman the incredibly handsome and talented'. He's so awesome".

"I'm getting candy". Roach comments smiling. 

They all reach the front of the store,Mem and Zen grabbing a shopping cart before they enter. "One of earths finest contraptions if I say so myself. It's like a car for little people!". Mem exclaims.

"Let's get this over with. This disguise is itchy". Zen says, taking a moment to scratch his back. 

They meet the noobs at the car. (5 minutes after they were SUPPOSED to be there) and Zen sighs when he sees them before my escorted out by someone wearing a uniform. 

“Are these your kids?”. The woman says angrily. Mem nods. “Yep. Definitely. Our kids”. Zen frowns at them, wasting no time. “What did they do?”.

“Destroy several display cases, anger several customers, somehow blew up a toilet and set a part of the the clothing department on fire. You are banned from this store!”. She storms off and Zen turns to glare at them. The noobs at least have the decency to look sheepish. “We ran into a bully from school and had to get him off our tail and we might have made a bit of a mess to get away from him and his goons?”. Tyler, the unspoken leader of the group, spoke with slight quiver in his voice. They had seen him mad before. 

Zen just sighs extra loud. “Did you at least get what you wanted to get?”. They reveal their purchases from behind their backs looking slightly guilty.

“Well since we can’t go back and return it and you already paid for it I guess your keeping it. And I also guess we’ll have to drive an extra twenty minutes to get to the other shopping center in town”.

He smirks. “Get in the car”. He drones out pulling open the van door. 

“Next time”. He says, peaking in the rear view mirror. “You are so... how do earthlings say it? Grounded”. And he gives a deadly glare before turning on the radio and driving out of the shopping center. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Mem and Zem try and ground the Noobs a lot


	2. Just headcanons not an actual update sorry

Headcanons that might get turned into a chapter. 

•Shope referring to the boys as ‘the guys’ and specifically calling them her guys.

•Tyler being the unofficial leader of the team and the group pushing him forward to talk to officials or smooth things out with Mem and Zen.

•Group sleepovers

•The Noobs ironically calling Mem and Zen, Mom and Dad. You can guess which one is which. (Hint Zen is mom and Mem is dad’ 

•The Noobs somehow convince them to get a pool in their backyard. And a trampoline. And a barbecue pit when Zen leaves to barbecue. Honestly I’m sure half the neighborhood assumes they’re Mem and Zen kids. 

•I do wonder what the Noobs parents think they’re up to

•Did you say ‘sick fic’ with power malfunctions? Or are my ears clogged

•Tyler has a sensory disorder, from his battle ball which heightens his sense and in the second episodes(look at me sounding like a fucking nerd) and things just get too loud and too bright and he just wants to be alone and sad but his friends and Mem and Zen help. 

•Kevin’s Dad passed away or left when he was a kid(haven’t decided which is angstier) but he definitely thinks of Mem and Zen as parental figures. I’m sure all of the Noobs do just a bit. 

•Late nights at Mem and Zen house watching Netflix, introducing them to pop culture stuff. (They definitely watch Stranger Things :3)

•When they’re old they all somehow ironically get jobs at places that they have previously accidentally destroyed fighting the virus (i:e Tyler at the smoothie shop and Kevin and the game store)

•After about a year or two Shope cuts her hair down to about the middle of her neck since it got in the way during battles. She doesn’t tell anyone she’s going to do it she just cuts in at home and goes to a hair salon later to get it cleaned up. Her parents are mad, and the other Noobs are.. shocked at the most. Tyler is adorably flustered at how pretty it looks on her. Kevin call later her bad ass. Roach says something nice but kinda weird and off topic. Mem and Zen like it. Say it’s refreshing.(Secretly really approve of their bad ass daughter) 

•Guess who’s a fan of mlp and dragged the others to see the movie yeah it was Roach and the others begrudgingly liked it. 

•Music tastes are all over the place. They all like pop Besides Kevin. Kevin likes rock and Edm. The Roach also likes Edm. Shope likes classical and old songs from the 70’s-90’s along with Tyler liking old 90’s songs. Tyler also likes stuff like Panic and old Britney Spears songs. (If you seek Amy was an elusive mystery??)

• Shope is definitely used as a wingman(no pun intended) to get dates for the guys by asking girls if they like them (it would be vice versa if Shope and Tyler weren’t kinda an unspoken thing)

•They get detention a few times but it’s more a breakfast club experience as they try to stop the virus and not get caught by the principal. 

•I like to assume the whole school just kinda knows that they always stick together because they’re literally together almost all the time 

•I really hope Shope gets some girl friends in the next season cause hanging out with boys all the time is meh

•They all get Mem and Zen into just dance and just an overnight abundance of Wii games.

T-t-t-that's all folks


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is too loud. 

He hates this. He wants to die. It’s too loud. It’s in his ears, in his brain, like some drifter that doesn’t pay rent and only comes to spill red wine on the white carpet and puke in the porcelain sink and it’s fucking terrible. 

Shope must notice his shaking because she fades out from the conversation with the others and looks at him concerned. “Tyler? Are you okay”.

He loves Shope. To death almost. He loves all of his friends. But they’re too loud. He squeezes his eyes shut. His breathing hitches and it’s like someone is yelling in his ear and he screams out to make it stop. 

And hand touches his shoulder and it burns. He pulls away and the friction of the movement on the couch makes him want to dig his own grave and lie in it. At least it’s be silent. 

He’s begging for it now. For quiet. For peace. To feel nothing. There’s talking and he can’t make it stop. He feels the vibrations and the panic in the air but he doesn’t want to. 

Something is slipped over his ears and something shoved into his hands. Glasses. They feel like glasses. He slips them on and squints. Blackout sunglasses. He can’t hear anymore. It’s faint whatever it is. He lets his breathing slow down and relaxes a bit, uncurling himself. He can’t see. Which isn’t bad. It’s too bright he doesn’t want to. But he feels like he’s being watched- observed- and he doesn’t like it. 

The vibrations slow to a hum that doesn’t burn. Just kinda annoys him. 

A few minutes pass by and he’s sure he’s still being watched. He thinks he’ll be fine now to remove the glasses. Just the glasses. 

 

He takes a deep breath and slowly takes them off. It’s bright again, not painfully but bright and he squints. 

Mem and Zen are sitting in their chairs, looking at him worriedly. Shope is too though she and Kevin are trying to hide the worry by scrolling through their phones. The Roach, well he can’t see his eyes no one ever really does,but he seems to be looking out the window or at least in the direction of it. 

Shope looks up at him and sees the glasses are off. She opens her mouth, then closes it and does something on her phone. His own phone vibrates and he flinches a bit but picks it up hoping she doesn’t notice. 

Her text, which reads ‘Are you Okay?’ Has a worried emoticon next to it. He nods at her. ‘I think so’ he texts back. 

‘Do you know what happened?’

He’s not sure. It feels as if the whole experience happened ages ago instead of minutes.

‘I don’t know. It was bad’ he replies.

His phone case, a picture of a galaxy fills his mind for a moment before he shakes his head clear. ‘I’m pretty sure you experienced sensory overload’

He thinks he’s heard of it before. 

‘It felt too much. I felt too much. Too loud too bright etc. I did not enjoy it’ added a shy smiley face to lighten the mood. 

He looks up and she’s got a small smile as she she reads the text. Her fingers are already flying across the screen. 

‘It occurs when you experience over stimulation from you senses. If it hasn’t happened to you before I can just assume it’s your battle ball. Since it heightens your senses and fused with your DNA this is probably a result of that’

Tyler blinks. Wow she types fast. 

‘I’ve experienced slight differences also. I get colds and colder more easily. And sometimes the area around me changes temperature slightly in correspondence with my mood. I was really worried and I’m pretty sure Kevin was shivering’

‘A laughing with tears emoji’ is what he sends back. 

‘Are you feeling better? Or good enough to take the headphones off? They’re noise-canceling by the way if you were wondering.’

‘Yeah I think. Hold on’ 

He take another deep breath and slowly pulls the headphones off. His ears feel weird and a bit numb but he doesn’t feel. 

Bad.

He release a relieved sigh, slouching a bit on the couch. At this point everyone’s looking at him and the hair on his arm pricks. He nonchalantly rubs it. 

“Hey.. sorry about that... freak out”.

“Don’t apologize”. Shope says, voice purposely quiet. We’ll just have to work on being quieter sometimes. I mean”. She gestured around the room. “We can all be pretty loud sometimes”. 

Kevin huffs, voice lower than normal. “Tyler is not excluded from that. He yells like, every time he panics”. It’s said with sarcasm and Tyler gives a chuckle. 

“We didn’t know that would happen”. Zen says, looking seriously guilty. “I forgot humans only have five senses I didn’t think the extra would be this bad”. “Yeah sorry we didnt know”. Mem says, one for getting to the point. 

“I-it’s fine, guys. I guess it comes with the whole ‘superhero’ thing”. He shrugs.

Roach is just smiling. His smiles are always contagious so Tyler lets a small grin slide onto his face.

“If you ever feel like that again just tell us or leave if you really need to be alone and have some peace and quiet”. Shope says. 

He smiles and resists getting sappy. Because his friends care a lot about him. Like a lot. And vice versa. 

He gives a wavery smile. 

“Thanks guys”.


	4. Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re powers have affected them all in one way or another.

Shope is always cold. 

Not freezing, or just chilly. But always cold. Mem and Zen says it’s because her battle ball allows her to control the winds and it’s more prominent than the other powers her battle ball includes.

So now she always carries around an extra jacket or hoodie. And somehow the guys also get in the habit of wearing ones after she asks them for theirs so many times. 

Shope is always cold. But sometimes it’s okay. 

-/-

Tyler’s has several overstimulated breakdowns. 

His mom, thank god, has never caught one or he’d a have a hundred questions to answer. His friends only catch a few of them. Most of them happen in school bathrooms when class is too much for him. Or during lunch. Anytime really. 

Everything is just too much sometimes. He’s taken to wearing his sound-canceling headphones during class which works sometimes. 

Oddly enough they never seemed to happen during battles but Mem and Zen chocked that up to him being directly connected to his battle ball. 

Tyler feels too much. But sometimes it’s okay. 

-/-

Kevin feels really emotional now and then. At first it was the sad commercials for the pets at the pound. Than it was seeing people be rude to their pets, yanking dogs on their leashes hard enough that he could almost feel it choking him. 

Mem and Zen say it’s because he can become animals that he now feels a special connection with them. He doesn’t like it. 

Before he wouldn’t even blink at a video of say, someone pushing a cat off its perch while it napped. It wasn’t even a high perch but it was enough to make him cringe. 

He sees roadkill and it makes him sick to his stomach

His mom has to pull over and let him be sick in the grass on the side of the road when he sees a poor cat that’s been run over. His mom chocked it up to road sickness and began to carry barf-bags in the cars glove box. 

He tried to work with it. Because he knows that animals getting hurt all the time is a real world things but he manages. 

Kevin is sensitive to animals. But sometimes it’s okay. 

-/-

Theodore ‘Roach’ Roachmount isn’t smart. He almost gets held back a year but his parents slide the school some money and he goes to summer school and manages to keep up. 

He’s had the nickname ‘The Roach’ when he’s younger for no other reason that that it was easier to say for other kids than the ‘Theodore’ or ‘Roachmount’. 

He gets to middle school, not surprisingly with his parents help. 

He meets the rest of the gang, and then they all get battle balls.

He’s stronger now. Mem and Zen say it’s because he retains strength from his battle ball. He accidentally breaks the sink in the bathroom when he leans on it to brush his teeth. 

And then the counter in the kitchen when he reaches up to grab a snack from the top shelf. 

And- well you get the idea. 

He plays with the other kids he sees at the park but he accidentally pushes someone during tag and they end up with a broken ankle and Roach doesn’t go to that park anymore. 

Roach is a bit, too rough, but that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so sorry this is so angsty why??? Idk am I okay?(nah I just like my favs to suffer)
> 
> Roach’s is short and bad cause he doesn’t have much flaws and his battle ball is like the weakest besides the flying ability
> 
> -/-  
> I just really wanted to work with Batteball side effects


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a year or two from the shows canon. 
> 
> -/-
> 
> I ripped this from my old Wattpad it surprisingly holds up

Two creatures had been struck by the virus today and the 'Superdudes'-as they had been dubbed by the town- had just saved the day. 

Tyler teleported the group to Mem and Zem's house. The two aliens didn't appear to be at home, though they probably wouldn't like the four sweaty, dirty kids on their new couch. Shope went to the fridge, grabbing four sodas for her and her friends. She tosses the sodas to them and unsurprisingly, Kevin is the only one who catches it. Guess being on the football team is paying off.

They slurp their sodas and the room fills with a peaceful silence. 

Until their phones collectively went off. The sound of ringing and their notification tones sounds loudly. They all jumped, startled and then fumbled with their phones to answer them.

"Yes mom, I'm fine".  
"Jeez, mom I'm alright".  
"Dad it's cool".  
"Totally fine mom".

The talk with there parents a bit saying why they couldn't answer their phones(they were in that part of town without cell reception) and that they were alright and fine. They checked any text messages, and finally the silence resumed.

They had realized about a week ago that the battery balls interrupted phone signals,so they couldn't make any calls. Though there wasn't really time for a call during a battle any way.

They would have to talk to Mem and Zen about that.

They had the TV playing some horror movie. It was kinda freaky, butt they were 15 now. No scary movies gonna creep them out. Right?

Wrong. By the middle of the movie they were all terrified. Shope was gripping the arm of the couch, knuckles white. Tyler was covering his ears, Roach had his head buried in his sweater and Kevin was clutching a pillow like his life depended on it.

Then they heard and crash come from the back of the house.

"Ah it's the shadow creature from the movie!". Kevin screamed covering himself with the pillow he had been holding. 

“We are going to die a horrible death!”. The Roach says, somehow sinking more into his sweater. 

"Come on guys". Said Tyler." We're the Superdudes! Defenders of the earth, defeaters of the virus. We fight evil every day. We can definitely handle a shadow creature”. 

He scoffs, feigning bravery. 

“Besides. It's probably just the wind or a stray cat or somethin". The rest of the group agreed and quickly got up off the couch. They crept through the kitchen switching the light on. The group held their battle balls in case of emergency. When they reached the back door, they heard moaning and they froze a few feet away from the back door. The group pushes Tyler forward. "Really guys?!". He whisper shouts. 

"Sorry but this was your idea". Shope shrugs at him, slightly apologetic.

He turns to the door and reaches his hand to the door knob. He was about to grab it when the lights in the kitchen suddenly go out and they are left in complete darkness. Then the back door swings open and a huge black figure emerges. 

"It's the shadow creature!". Shope shrieks.

Then they all scream.

"Blasters guys!". Tyler shouts to the team. They quickly comply. "Ready, aim,...FIRE". They shoot the figure with all four of their weapons and it stumbles back and falls down the back steps.

The figure that fell groans,and stays still. Then another figure emerges. "What are you guys doing?". The figure who's standing, questions, sunding a bit annoyed.

'Wait a second that sounds like Mem's voice'. Tyler thinks. 

The rest of the group must agree because they put down their blasters.

"Hello? What are you noobs doing?". Yeah it's Mem alright.

"Uh...we thought you were the shadow creature so we tried to defeat you". The roach pipes up from the back.

“Yeah, I mean what was up with the moaning?”. Shope asks. “I fell earlier at our dance class and hurt my back”. Zen says. “So I was moaning in pain”.

“Wait wait wait wait”. Kevin interrupts. “You guys take a dance class?”.

They fix the teen with a glare and he shuts up. 

They begin apologizing, as Mem helps Zen up. The alien groans. They both are still in human form.

"Lucky that earth needs warriors or I would have destroyed you noobs by now". He growls halfheartedly ,rubbing his head.

"Aw, come on". Kevin says, waving him off with his hand. "You know you love us".

Zen grumbles,rolling his eyes,his lips turned up into a smirk. "Eh why were you so afraid of some movie anyway?". 

"Uh..".  
"Well.."  
"I wasn’t really!”  
"...Complicated!". 

The noobs answer over each other. 

Tyler leans on the door frame,trying to act nonchalant. "It's a an earth thing, you wouldn't understand". The others quickly agree.

"Um...another earth thing is us staying here. All night. With the lights on!”. Kevin says nervously. 

"Yeah!".  
"Uh-huh!"  
"That is correct".

'Are you sure that's an earth tradition?". Mem asked, suspiciously. 

"Yeah, because it sounds like you made it up". Zen says.

"Come on. Would we lie to you?". Tyler asks.

"Yes". Mem and Zen answer unanimously.

 

-|- 

 

They end up staying the night telling their parents that they were elsewhere


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A virus spreads to the Noobs but not the one you'd think of.
> 
> Aka'
> 
> Its flu season and even Superheroes aren't exempt from the sickness.

"So this isn't the virus?".

"No". Shope sniffled. "But it is an earth virus".

"So its a virus but not 'The virus'. Right". Mem and Zen looked so confused. 

Kevin groaned, from his spot curled up at the other end of the couch."As we've been saying for the past twenty minutes, yes!". He tried to shout, but his voice had nearly gone out so it came out as barely a whisper. "I'm too sick to deal with this". Shope says, burrowing back under her mountain of blankets. She's freezing.

Roach laid sprawled out on the floor, ice pack on his forehead.

Of course since they were nearly always together it had quickly spread through the group from Tyler to Shope, who was still a bit upset that he started this.

"Are you gonna be... okay?." Zen asked, always mothering. 

The three kids groaned wearily. 

"Define okay". She pushed up her lopsided glasses. 

Mem and Zen shared a look. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents taking care of you?".

"Well we would be but-".

"And where's Tyler?". Mem asks.

As if on cue, Tyler pops in, a few feet above the large couch, falling from his place in the air and landing in the middle of the couch with a yelp that makes the others flinch.

"Hey guys I'm- A-a-achoo!". He sneezes and then he's gone again. 

"Thats why". Shope says. "All our powers are spazzing out. Tyler can barely stay in the same place for a minute he keeps teleporting every time he sneezes, I'm over here starting mini blizzards, Kevin can't control his changes and the Roach can't stop floating!". She yells.

"Thanks for yelling for me". Kevin said, voice still hoarse.

"No problem".

Zen blinks at the momentary pause in their usual arguments before Kevin tosses a used tissue at Shope, who goes into a yelling fit.

Mem turns to Roach who begun to float again, and was half-heartedly reaching for the ice pack.

"So whats wrong with you?".

"Headache".

"Right".

Suddenly Tyler appeared again, looking slightly green. He wobbled over to the couch and plunked back down. "Do you, u-um, have a bucket? ".

"Uh oh". Shope and Kevin say in a jinx. Shope gets up quickly, ignoring Mem and Zen's questions and finds a bucket in a closet and manages to shove it at Tyler right as he releases the contents of his stomach into the bucket.

Mem and Zen look rightfully horrified. 

"Thats how earthlings expel sickness". Shope explains sitting back down. 

Zen is looking through his fingers as if Tylers going to puke all over everything, which is unlikely, but still. "Please tell me your all not gonna do that?".

Shope scoffs, though she looks slightly amused. "No. I think Tyler just gets motion sickness sometimes". She crosses her arms. "And anyways, I can handle a little puke. Im not nearly as bad as Kevin".

Kevin is pointedly looking away from where Tyler is still throwing up, and is squeezing his eyes shut. "Thats not fair, you know puke freaks me out!". He tries to shout, voice still hoarse.

Tyler groans, lifting his head from over the bucket and sitting on the floor. He relaxes back into the couch . "Sorry guys, his voice is slightly rough, but not as bad as Kevin's. "I teleported onto a rollercoaster".

The other three cringe. Tyler's avoidance of roller coasters was well known.

He looks as if hes about to nod off, and she hopes he won't teleport if he's asleep, so Shope turns to look at the two aliens.

"None of us are going to get better just sitting around so you guys at going to have to go and-". She sneezes twice and blows into a tissue before continuing. "You've gotta go get some medicine".

It was silent as a puzzled silence filled the room.

Shope groans frustratedly. "Ugh, get me some paper and a pen I will write you a list, that you will follow to a T, dont buy anything else".

Theyget her pen and paper, and she mutters as she writes. "Kevin, sore throat, more tissues". And more necessities. 

She still has to be the responsible one even though shes sick. Of course. 

"Here". Shope hands them the paper. "I was very clear on what to get with a small description of what it looks like".

Mem rolls his eyes. "Yeah we got it".

"Relax". Zen says, clearly in mother hen mode. "We've got this".

-|-

They've been gone an entire half hour, and Shope is struggling to stay awake. Tyler hasn't woken up since he fell asleep earlier but hes moved his head towards her and propped his feet up on Kevin's lap. 

Kevin passed out an hour ago, face pressed against the armrest, snoring peacefully. Roach feel asleep also, still floating near the ceiling of the Galaxigus.

She sighed quietly, wondering what was taking them so long. She gave up one waiting and pulled her glasses off, and reluctantly falls asleep.

-|-

Someone shakes her, and Shope buries back into the blankets, trying to ignore it.

"Shope, would you mind waking up, because your causing a blizzard!".

Shope shot up out of the blankets, wildly reaching for her glasses. "What! Whats going on?". 

She blinked twice at the state of the inside of the ship. 

It was snowing slightly but had been going on long enough that there were a few mounds of it. The temperature had also dropped significantly. Everyone else was shivering. 

Zen, who had apparently woken her up looked frazzled but before he could speak Mem interrupted. 

"Make it stop!".

Zen added a half hearted please.

She concentrated but the snow kept falling. She squeezed her eyes shut and grew frustrated when the snow began to fall harder.

And then a spoon was thrust into her mouth. She tastes and icky liquid and reluctantly swallows.

Medicine. Hmm. Cherry. 

She opens her eyes and sees the snow has stopped falling. 

Everyone is a looking at her.

"Um thanks". She says awkwardly avoiding eyes contact.

Tyler sneezes and doesnt teleport.

They count it as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean theyre battle balls arent connected but lets pretend that they connected them when they were sick and it just messed up theyre powers whether or not theyre connected to them. Yeah cool


End file.
